


Those Three Words.

by diamondintheflesh



Series: SMA 616 fanfiction [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondintheflesh/pseuds/diamondintheflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Summers never said "I love you" to anyone other than his caretaker. Until he met Wade Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in earth-64H03L, an alternate universe where all Marvel characters are students of Indonesian high school. Most characters goes to SMA 616, excepts for mutants who go to SMA X (a private school owned by Charles Xavier) instead. The whole idea of the universe is my friends', while I'm just writing the fic inspired by it. I write the fic in English so you can read the story too!

Believe it or not, never did Nathan Summers say “I love you” to other people besides Mother Askani.

She wasn’t even his biological mother, but she did raise Nate since he was a baby. She took care of him until he learned how to keep his T.O. virus in check. She taught him everything he would need in his future. For him, she’s more than just caretaker– she’s his /mother/.

And Mother Askani taught him to avoid saying “I love you” when he didn’t know what it really meant.

“It’s just 3 words, Nathan, but it means so much more than that. You wouldn’t understand this now, but you will, when you’ve grown up and found someone who would help you understand what those three words mean; by loving you. And you’re gonna love them with all your heart.”

Silly little Nathan, he only nodded without thinking further what Mother Askani really said.  
But he did, anyway. Never once in his life he said “I love you” to anyone but Mother Askani. Not even when he dated Neena briefly, back in Junior High School. Ironically, he started to realize who he truly loved when he dated her. And it wasn’t her.

It was his best friend.

Wade Wilson was one flirty motherfucker. He had dated many girls, and yet he still flirt at Peter Parker, his junior at school. At least Pete wasn’t really into Wade since he already had a girlfriend. Still, it wouldn’t make him stop flirting at Pete.

Nate really hated Wade for it. But he hated himself more because he couldn’t bring himself to be blunt and said those three words to Wade himself. He only could watch Wade hitting on one girl– or boy– to another, and he would listen to Wade’s story, with his usual Terminator-ish flat face, sometimes replied Wade with insults that somehow made him laugh. God, how he loved Wade’s ridiculous hollow voice he made when he laughed or talked. But he never told Wade that. He never wanted to ruin their friendship.

Until that night on November night. He was just came back from visiting Mother Askani in the future. He met Wade again. It had been a long time since the last time they talked.

They almost never met, mostly because Wade moved to SMA 616 and he was too busy doing assignments. So it was nice to meet him again and talked about anything, on his favorite meatball place.

For the first time ever, he noted the flirty tone in Wade’s voice. For the first time, he had a little hope. For the first time, Wade held his hand when he walked awkwardly on the pavements, trying not to bump into anything and anyone. For the first time, he had a massive heartbreak when Wade told him he already moved in with his girlfriend.  
He didn’t have that much time to grieve over his love life, though. Somehow, they met again, and this time he couldn’t ignore Wade’s gestures anymore. He remembered he kissed Wade’s lips softly. He could feel Wade’s almost-invisible facial hair pressed against his skin. Luckily, he was still in control of his body that he finally could pull himself from Wade’s tempting lips before they did something more intimate IN THE MIDDLE OF PAVEMENT. This time, Nate was glad because Wade decided to went to his old house instead of his girlfriend’s house.

He should’ve felt wrong, right? Because he made Wade cheat on his girlfriend? But he couldn’t help but feeling happy on his way home. So he decided to ignore the fact that Wade cheated (again). He just wanted to feel happy.

Few days later, Nathan had an arm-wrestling with Bucky. Nobody really won actually, but Nate was still pleased with the result. He went home with Wade, but instead of going to their own houses, Wade invited him to his house.

In Wade’s house, Nate finally said those three magic words, right after they were both exhausted from the “Nate’s First Time.” He could remember every detail; how Wade tasted in his mouth, the way Wade smelled, the feeling when their bare skin pressed each other, and how Wade moaned in pleasure. Right after they did it, Wade stated those three words. Maybe this isn’t the first time Wade said that, but Nate still felt happy anyway. Because for the first time in forever, he knew what he truly felt. And those three words are the only proper sentence to describe it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another fic which sets in earth-64H03L too soo you just wait!


End file.
